


Serenity (a different ship)

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Roughness, Smutt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Alusha spend some much needed alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity (a different ship)

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February!

Quiet, peaceful, and dare she even think, that moment, there on her private balcony, was positively, down-right _serene_.

“This is loads better than that bird shite roof, yeah?”

Loquacious, as ever. She grinned, unable to hold back. Sera always managed to echo her thoughts perfectly.

“Absolutely,” Alusha agreed as she pulled the lithe rogue close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Cinnamon, honey, and a hint of rashvine filled her nose as she inhaled deeply. Sera wiggled about, turning to look at her with a crooked grin. How had she been so lucky, to find a woman such as she in the middle of all of the chaos?

“Like it?” she asked, eyes bright in the moonlight and cheeks dimpled by her smile.

Alusha grasped the other woman by the bottom, hoisting her up as she squealed with laughter. No epithet or curse or god’s name could do the feeling of Sera’s legs justice, tightly wrapped around her thick waist. With her nose buried against Sera’s neck, she drew in a long, slow breath, savoring every second. “I love it. Sharp and sweet, just like you.”

“Pff.” Sera’s face betrayed her indifference, pouty lips hardly containing her smile. “Sweet? Sweets in these breeches, not on my head,” she jested with a buck of her hips and Alusha bit her lip, hardly containing herself from the writhing of her lover’s body.

“You keep that up and you’ll be stuck here all night,” the Qunari warned as she carried her into her quarters to the bed. It was no threat and she knew Sera saw through it, her intentions obvious.

“Locking me up? Slam, click, bolt, and toss the key, yeah?”

The bed eased as Alusha laid the other woman down, towering over her petite frame. She couldn’t answer, words failing her as often as Sera spoke them, and in that second, the only thing that mattered to her was the woman beneath her. Freckled smile, so care-free, and pale blue eyes, with not an ounce of worry. And damn it, the woman had undressed her with her eyes the moment they’d first met. Trouble, wrapped in a nice, neat, _lustful_ package.

Luck. It occurred to her once more that she was so incredibly lucky to have met Sera, taking the chance to follow up on some information in Val Royeaux. And it only took a few days after joining the Inquisition for Sera to make her attraction to her – a blighted fucking Qunari, of all things – damn obvious.

Had that truly been her own voice she heard filling the room with a wanton moan? Nimble, quick fingers, prying, seeking, _finding_ all the right places. Sera had _ways_. Ways of unraveling her in minutes just with the flick of her _fingers_. Her wandering mind had distracted her too long for Sera’s liking.

“Keeping me stuck, then?”

“ _Oh, fuck, yes_ ,” Alusha moaned as the other woman added the other hand to her ministrations, grasping her breasts firmly beneath her shirt. Taut peaks rolled between thin fingers, heat lancing through her body to pool at her core.

“Well, if that means we get to some fucking, sing me up,” Sera said with a such a sigh, Alusha could stand it no longer.

She grasped the other woman’s wrists tight, pulling them away as she struggled. Alusha was aware of how strong she was. Sera was equally aware. And it drove the tiny woman wild. The first time she’d grabbed Sera roughly, Alusha thought she had hurt her, the cry she let out so unexpected. But she learned quite quickly Sera was rather _vocal_ in her pleasure, both giving and receiving. _That_ drove Alusha mad. _Hearing_ Sera scream and shout and _beg_ for more, more strength, more fingers, more tongue, would soak Alusha’s smalls through unlike anything else.

With her wrists grasped by both hands, Alusha squeezed as she pressed them over her head, pinning them there. “You just keep those there and we won’t have any trouble.”

Sera pouted, a moan whining through pursed lips, but the frown faded quickly as Alusha reached for the hem of the rogue’s shirt and shoved it up to her hips, roughly. Midriff bare to her, Alusha hooked the top of her leggings firmly with both hands.

Tearing fabric rent the air, followed by Sera’s high, gasping moan. Alusha ripped the ruined fabric from her legs, discarding them on the floor, and returned her grip to the bare pale thighs before her. Sera attempted to resist, thighs flexing together, but not any more than was their usual play; they’d discussed their limits, their boundaries, and had safeguards in place if either went too far. With a whimper, she relaxed, and Alusha looked up to her, checking in. Lips parted in a lopsided grin, Sera’s breasts heaved in anticipation as massive hands pried her thighs apart.

As she knelt, Alusha gripped her lover by the hips, roughly pulling her to the edge of the bed. So pale, and glistening in the firelight, it took more control not to simply devour the woman than she had expected. Slowly, Alusha slipped her hands beneath her thighs, lifting them up. Sera’s knees raised willingly, their foreplay mostly forgotten. Impatient, aroused, and denied thus far. Sera wouldn’t hold back much longer. But neither would she.

Along the inside of one thigh, Alusha trailed a path of kisses, slowly planting each one with a flick of her tongue and soft bites, soothed by her lips, left behind a map of red. Sera writhed, squirming with desperation, moans and sighs echoing across the room. As she neared her apex, Alusha watched the lustful rolling of her hips, the flex of her core twitching the flesh of her sex and fresh arousal wept between her lips.

A mere inch away, she paused, the scent of Sera’s nectar a heady feminine aroma. Alusha moaned, breathing heavily, and the other woman howled in protest at the prolonged meeting. Sera might be able to get her off quicker than anybody in all of Thedas, but Alusha knew how to make the rogue _beg_.

“Fucking shite, woman, just get your face on it,” she hissed.

With a rough shove, Alusha picked up her knees, lifting them over her shoulders. Fingertips bit into lean flesh, digging and grasping for purchase at her hips. Sera demanded, ordered, mumbled curses as she dragged out the anticipation. When it seemed as the other woman could stand it no longer, she lifted.

If an entire squad of guards broke down her door at that moment, Alusha would not have blamed them in the least. Sera’s scream should have woken the dead, let alone the entire hold, and for a second, Alusha thought once more that she’d hurt her lover.

And once more, the scream turned from pain to extreme ecstasy in a flash, and Alusha relented not a second longer. Tongue met flesh, her lips sealing on the bundle of nerves at her apex and with a lascivious slurp, she _sucked_.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Sera could make a curse sound like a song, the whimpering cry of pleasure so arousing, Alusha needed more. Tongue and lips lapped and sucked, circles drawn around her swollen clit. Within seconds, she felt the running of Sera’s nectar dripping down her chin, the sweet juices so delicious she’d tasted nothing better.

Slowly, she lowered her back down to the bed, releasing her grasp. With both hands free, Alusha coated two fingers in the slick folds of Sera’s flesh, gliding into the heat of her core with ease. Her lips returned to her clit, and in rhythm, she stroked with her fingers as her tongue laved at her bud.

“Oh, fuck yes, faster,” Sera insisted, voice rough with lust. Alusha obeyed, fingers thrusting faster and tongue flicking her clit. The wet slapping of her hand against the soft flesh drove Alusha mad, an unbidden moan escaping against her mound.

Rolling, thrusting hips attempted to grind, and Alusha knew from her frustrated grunts and groans that she wanted more pressure, more friction. She pressed her tongue harder, flat against her bud and licked as hard and fast as she could. With her free hand, she coated her thumb with the abundant arousal dripping from her center, and drew firm circles around the rim of her tightly bound hole.

“Alusha,” Sera moaned, half grunt, half sigh. “Fuck, that’s good, keep it.”

Tongue and lips and fingers alike worked together, speeding Sera along to her climax. She thrust harder, faster with each insistent plea from the rogue, listening closely to the incoherent curses as Sera’s moans crept skyward. Shorter and higher, her gasps sounded more often, and Alusha felt the flex of her thighs wrapped around her face. The velvet walls of her core squeezed about her fingers, and she felt the long, thin fingers wrap about her horns. The pull, the insistent tug for more, more friction, more pressure, had Alusha moaning repeatedly into her mount, fingers thrusting in time with her rolling hips. With one last slapping stroke, she felt the spasm of Sera unraveling as the rogue cried out, and she rushed to replace her fingers with her mouth.

The gush of Sera’s climax flowed over her lips, running down her chin to her neck. She sucked, lapping up what she could to keep the other woman at the height of her orgasm. Whimpers of aftershocks sounded from overhead, and with one final gasp, Sera collapsed, every muscle released.

Alusha eased her legs from her shoulders, laying them gently on the bed as she stood. Before she turned, Sera sat up in a rush and grasped her by the shirt, hauling her down for a smoldering, wet kiss. At first, she thought Sera might have forgotten where her mouth had _just_ been, but as her tongue roved along her lips and into her mouth, it was apparent she’d wanted exactly that.

With a perverted suckle, Sera parted from her, licking her lips clean. “Shite, that’s why you love it, I _do_ taste fucking good. Maybe, I thought, just you were that good, or Qunari, or somethin’ like that.”

Alusha hummed her agreement through her nose, smiling as she fetched a cloth from the drawer beside the bed and wiped her face clean. “Not tasted many then?”

“Ha, none of that rubbish. Plenty o’ tastes. But none like you. Or me, really, but I didn’t know that ‘til now,” she said with a giggle as she hopped from the bed and reached for the draw. From it she withdrew the belted leather straps and attached phallus, holding it up with a grin. “Your turn?”

Alusha smothered her in a hug, bringing her in for another kiss. When they parted, she eyed the belt, then returned her gaze to her lover’s. With her lips at her ear, Alusha whispered.

“Bend me over this bed and fuck me, Sera.”


End file.
